MHA Second Son
by KameFig
Summary: The ratio of conduits or people who have quirks to quirkless in Japan is 5:1, while in America it's 1:10. Follow Delsin Rowe who struggles with the newfound life of being a conduit with his Power Absorption quirk, finding out his brother knows All Might, moving to Japan, being friends with certain hot head and broccoli headed boys, dealing with villains and being corrupted by power
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hello, this is a crossover story and I hope you all like if if you're reading it. These characters are from the game inFamous Second Son and it's one of my favorite games and I figured why not try to make a story a mix of these two things. Similar to how I did Avatar and Marvel. Anyways, again hope you like a consider following or adding to your favorites.**

* * *

Delsin Rowe, 14, starting his freshman year of High School in Seattle, Washington at a school meant for the quirkless as they were the majority people in America. Japan was known for having large amounts of conduits, or people with quirks. Conduit is a coined derogatory term for people with quirks in the United States since they were a minority.

Delsin was a young Native American wearing a red beanie, jean vest, grey hoodie, red flannel, and denim jeans with comfy running shoes. He was currently dropping a black backpack of paint cans and notebooks, piles of cardboard stencils he leaned against a red brick wall, taking out his phone and earphones placed on his head over his beanie, scrolling to start his early morning playing Someday by The Strokes.

He zipped open his bag, grabbing tape and a stencil taping it to the wall, and then putting the tape on the next cardboard piece and taking a black paint can. Shaking, poppin off the cap, and spraying paint out of his aerosol can and making quick work of his little art project at school for everyone to see. His music put him into a trance ad Vampire Weekend and Arctic Monkeys filled his ears as he thought back into his life.

He lived with his older brother, Reggie, who was a cop. Reggie always hated when Delsin would vandalize property with his stencil and spray painting method seeing as how Reggie would always arrest his brother only to release him back at the Akomish community center where he would be watched over by their old caretaker, Betty.

After Reggie and Delsin's parents died in a car crash, Betty took care of the two boys until Reggie was able to provide for himself so that the two boys wouldn't go into the foster care system.

Betty is like a mother to them, but acted more like a friend with Delsin, allowing him to do murals Reggie liked. The only reason why Reggie didn't like Delsin's stencil and spray method was that he always used it on public and private property that people would always wash off because people didn't consent to it.

Delsin stopped thinking about his brother and how he'd be arrested by him on the first day to try and make himself cool, but then thought about himself, and his quirk.

Before his parents died his parents told him about his social standing and what he could do when he was 6.

His father started with, "Delsin, you're already a man, and I should tell you something."

"What is it dad?" young Delsin replied.

"You know how your mother and I aren't conduits?"

"Yeah, Reggie isn't either." Delsin pointed out.

"Right, well, you know what a conduit is right?"

"Yeah, they're people like All Might, they have powers or are mascots and people."

"Yeah, exactly, well. We got some news from the doctor."

"What's the news? Is it bad?"

"No it's not bad Delsin, we just found out you have what's called a quirk. You're a conduit." His mother finished the news.

"Wait, how?"

"Well, the doctor said it's rare, but you've developed a quirk, and emitter quirk so your body won't change, you'll look normal." his mother replied adding in some information.

"So I won't look like a bird or dog or frog?"

"No, you'll look like you, like Delsin." His father replied running his fingers through Delsin's black hair.

"Even if you did, we're Akomish, we protect our own." His father added, relating back to their Native American culture.

"Well, what can my quirk do?"

"It's called Power Absorption, through hand-to-hand contact you're able to copy and keep a quirk, but the quirk would need to be an emitter quirk. The doctor gave us some gloves for you to wear in case you meet someone who has an emitter quirk. It could easily be said that you don't have a quirk until you touch the hand of someone who has an emitter quirk." His mother replied taking out some gloves. "There weren't much since we live on a reservation. I'm sorry if they're not a color you would've wanted." There were different pairs, one purple, another red, and one more blue.

"If you want we can try to get some art supplies to put a design if you'd like." His father replied.

"I'd like that." Delsin replied holding the gloves that were far too large for his hands with tears in his eyes at his parents.

"Why are you crying?" His father asked.

"I don't want to be conduit!" Delsin cries out holding onto his dad.

"I'm sorry Dell, I know you see the things about other conduits, but maybe you'll be somewhat of a new All Might if you want to become a hero, emitters are always handy, and unlike others you kind of have the choice to be a conduit. If you don't want a quirk, then wear the gloves. Your mom and I will go get some art supplies, Reggie is gonna be here to take care of you."

"B-but you guys just got here." Delsin replied while still holding the gloves.

"We won't be long, you can rent a movie on the tv if you'd like, Reggie knows so he should be fine with whatever you play. Do you want me to call Betty to come over?"

"Betty, the lady who's at the Longhouse all the time and the warehouse?" Delsin asks putting on the blue gloves

"Yeah, that's her, do you want me to call her over?" his dad asked getting on a winter coat and hat.

"Y-yeah, it would be nice."

"Great, I'll ask your mom to call her while we go to the store. We won't be long." Delsin's dad walks over to the front door. "I love you Delsin, it doesn't matter that you have a quirk and are a conduit. You're my son, and I'll always love you, and I'm proud of you." Delsin's father went through the door.

Delsin stops thinking about that night and focuses back on the stencil and spray graffiti he's doing on the school's sign with their mascot on it. A bulldog.

"Well, what was once a bulldog, is now a bulldog smoking some weed. Heh, nice." Delsin says as he takes off his gloves. "No one's around so I can finally let my hands breathe."

Delsin moves his hands around to speed up the sweat on his hands to evaporate and dry.

"Oh Reg, I hope you get here soon and not some schmuck."

"HEY!" shouts a voice

Delsin whips his head around to see where the voice came from, once looking down at the ground, he sees a woman with colored hair and a punk looking outfit.

"Dammit, it's a pro hero…" Delsin says under his breath. He'd already received many scoldings from pros in the past for his graffitti. "Hello ma'am, what brings you to this school very early in the morning? Got a speech for the freshman?"

"No, I'm here about you, I was running through the city on patrol, I notice you're made a mess of the school's logo. Why don't you come down, I'll hold your hand down to the station."

"Oh great," Delsin mumbled, "Can we talk first though?"

"Sure, we've both got time." the pro replied, "What do you want to talk about?"

"What's your pro name?"

"Fetch."

"Fetch? Geez, do you have a dog related quirk?"

"Yeah it's Fetch, my brother gave me that nickname. And I don't have a dog quirk, I don't really like dogs, I'm more of a cat person."

"Alright Fetch, what's your quirk?"

"It's called Neon. I can shoot light from my hands and I can run really fast with my quirk. What's yours?" Fetch asks as she sees Delsin shaking his hands and grabbing his gloves.

"Oh ah, me? I don't have a quirk, this is a school for the quirkless, us normal people." Delsin replies as he puts on his left glove.

Fetch runs up the building like The Flash and appears in front of Delsin who has yet to put on his right glove and doesn't bother to try and put it on, Neon sounds like an awesome quirk to have.

"'Normal' people?" Fetch asks. "Last I check people with emitter quirks are more normal than those with mutant quirks." She looks down at his left hand covered in a blue glove with black fingertips probably to use touch-screen devices holding another blue glove glove with the same black tips. "What's with the gloves?" She asks

"Oh, they're nothing, I just wear them cause ya know, germs and stuff. Are you still going to grab me by the hand and take me to the station? I still have school." Delsin asks as his watch beeps at 8 AM as people begin to walk towards the school.

"You're right, we can talk on the way to the station, after you shake my hand." Fetch reaches out her right hand. "I'm right handed and I guess you are as well."

"Yeah we can shake hands." Delsin begins to feel his body getting hotter as he becomes more nervous. '_Holy shit, I've never done this, I'm practically quirkless. I can choose to stay this way or touch her hand and get her quirk, it sounds badass. Fuck it. Reggie will have to deal with it. First Akomish to be a conduit. Damn, sounds pretty weird. Fuck, I have no idea what'll happen if we do tough hands. Fuck it, what's the worst that could happen? Kicked out of school, disowned by tribe, girlfriend breaks up with me. I shouldn't do this, what if I blow up. My mind is racing right now.'_

"Wow you're really slow. I'll just take your hand man." Fetch leans over and grabs Delsin's hand.

"Wait what?" Delsin asks as he feels her hand tough his. '_What? I thought something was supposed to happen?'_

"What?" Fetch looks confused as she looks at their hands seeing that it's glowing. "What's going on? AARGHH!" Fetch yells out as a purple and blue light shine.

"What the hell?! AARGH!" Delsin yells out.

The light from their hands explodes pushing Delsin and Fetch way from each other, with Fetch still on the school but Delsin being blown off and hitting the ground with wispy trails of blue light in the air from when he fell.

Crowds of people coming to school on their first day see the tan skinned young man on the ground with smoke and fizzles of blue neon light coming from his right hand and a smoking left hand.

"Errgh, man, what the hell happened?" Delsin slowly sits up on his arms and look to the roof and sees Fetch get up and uses her quirk to get close to him by running down the school and getting in Delsin's face.

"You're lucky people with quirks heal faster, and now I see you have one as well. So what is it? Explosion? Self-Implosion? Something to do with hand contact? You're under arrest for misdemeanor vandalism, destruction of proper-"

*_bwoop*_

"This is Seattle PD, disperse immediately, if there are any pros around, please apprehend the suspect." A police truck drives in front of the school with the vocals coming from one Reggie Rowe police officer. Reggie drives to see Delsin with a smoking left hand, glowing right hand, and a pro who was reading out his crimes.

"Hey Reg, can you tell the 'hero' to quit assaulting me? This could be hero-brutality if I press charges."

"Delsin, shut it. Fetch, what happened here?" Reggie asks helping her up and Delsin.

"I was on patrol when I see this kid graffiting up the school logo, we chatted, and shook hands and then boom, we explode, he's got a glowing hand now and I think he just copied my quirk. Normal copying quirks only take about 5 minutes to go away but he should be able to know how my quirk works with the small time he's had it for." Fetch then asks. "Is he your brother? You guys kinda look alike."

"Yes he's my brother, but this won't go away because of his quirk. Your quirk, he copied it, but it's also his now." Reggie replies getting Delsin in the back of his pick up.

"Delsin? Reggie, what happened why's there a pro here?" a teen girl with black hair and almond shaped eyes asks.

"Oh Colleen, well, your boyfriend, also my brother decided to vandalize your new school for the quirkless and then created a small explosion because of his quirk." Reggie replied getting Delsin in the car.

"No, Colleen, I was just trying to look cool for the first day! I didn't, hey watch the hat Reg, I didn't mean for the explosion and I'm not a conduit!" Delsin cries out.

"Listen, uhh, Colleen the police said to disperse so go with some of the other students while the pro and police handle this." Fetch said.

*_pew pew pew* (lazer sounds)_

"Delsin goddamn it! Control your quirk! This wouldn't have happened if you had your gloves on like you were supposed to!" Reggie yelled out with Colleen in the vicinity as the boys drove away to the Akomish Community Center.

"Oh please, I can get the hang of this. This isn't my first rodeo Reg!" Delsin yells out.

"It is your 'first rodeo' since this if the first time you absorbed a quirk! Now you can't go to that school anymore. You know what happens to people who 'develop a quirk randomly' here, they get taken away. I just hope nothing bad happens like the military shows up at Salmon Bay."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, look Reg, I'll be fine being here. As long as none of my other crimes get shown up I'll be-"

"What Delsin, fine?! You won't be fine because of your crimes. If you didn't vandalize anything, break anything, and all the other things you've done, then maybe that would be a chance, but there's not. You've gotten yourself in a lot of trouble and you're going to have to move away if you want to be able to have some semblance of a peaceful life! Plus you did blow up next to a school meant for us normal people. I'm going to ask my friend Toshinori to see if he can help out, he said he's going to be teaching at a school in a year."

"Where's it going to be? Montana? Canada? Utah? Alaska?" Delsin asks

"No, it's in Japan. Toshinori is Japanese, he's an old friend of mine who's a pro hero over there. In fact he's the number one hero over there."

"So you're gonna put me on a plane to Japan? Just great, what is it? A regular school? You know I won't fit in cause almost everyone there is a conduit."

"No, you'll fit in BECAUSE you're a conduit, you won't fit in because you're a foreigner, an American, hell, a Native American. It'll be fine. We can probably find someone with an emitter quirk that deals with fast learning or language."

"But what about Colleen?" Delsin asks

"Well, what about her? You're going to just have to leave her Dell. You know how her and her family are, they don't like pros, they don't like conduits, they don't like quirks, plus her parents don't like Mexicans or black people. It was honestly bound to end Dell." Reggie points out the flaws he sees in her family.

"Yeah but she-"

"Dell, I get it, you like her. But this was bound to happen. You know it. Someday you were going to absorb a quirk, just so happens it's Fetch, who hangs out at the station a lot. You're probably lucky to have absorbed a cool quirk like that instead of something weird like shooting goop out of your hands."

"Yeah I guess you're right. She was telling me she can run super fast and can shoot light out of her hands."

"It'll be great for you to be out there, get to meet some new people and experience a culture shock. I'm gonna call my friend once we're at the Longhouse alright Dell?"

"Alright, but can you play some music?"

"Yeah, connect your Bluetooth."

"Cool." Delsin digs into his pocket to feel his phone, the screen has cracked but he doesn't tell Reggie because it's the fourth time he's cracked his phone.

After this quick morning, Delsin Rowe is a now conduit, partly blew up a school, is a minority in the US, but will be part of the majority in Japan. He's going to lose his girlfriend and leave his tribe to go to Japan to a new school thanks to Reggie's contact Toshinori.

* * *

**A/N : Hello, I hope you liked this story, I've got a couple more chapters ready and more in the works, I will be pursuing this so please leave reviews and I'll respond to them in the next chapter. You can review saying if you liked it, if it's flaming hot garbage, suggestions, etc. I appreciate you reading this and I hope you have a good day! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hello, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Something to address to the single review, I made Fetch older and a pro because it made sense to have someone older to help mentor him even briefly with this new power of his. I will also talk about how Reggie and All Might know each other.**

**Anyways, hope you all who read this enjoy it.**

* * *

"What do you mean Delsin has a quirk?!" Betty shouts.

She's a small and chubby woman on the older side with grey and white hairs in her braided hair. She wears an orange blouse with a vest over and blue jeans with boots.

"What I mean is he didn't have his gloves on when he shook hands with Fetch, the Neon Pro. Because of all his tracked misdemeanors that I've let slide, the DA isn't going to want to have someone like him around because of what he can now do. He did also blow up part of his new high school for the quirkless. We also don't know a limit to how many quirks he can hold, my guess right now could be three? Four?"

"So he has to move, where? Alaska? Montana? Utah?"

"I said those places too Betty." Delsin adds to the conversation

"Delsin right now isn't the time to goof. Betty, he has to leave, it's either that he goes to juvy or he can go elsewhere and not have to serve time at all. Plus he'll be with other conduits over in Japan if Toshinori is fine with it. Need I also remind you that Delsin is under my care, not yours anymore."

"Yes I remember, officer." Betty replies with sarcasm when she says 'officer'

"Don't be like that."

"Fine, you can ship Delsin over to Japan once your big japanese conduit friend says it's okay for Delsin to go over after I make him his favorite food. It seems like he's had a weird day today."

"A-alright fine Betty. I'll call up Toshinori in the truck. Dell, no lasers." Reggie points at Delsin with his phone as he exits out the front door of the Longhouse set up right by Salmon Bay and gets in his truck to call up his friend.

_Riiiiiing…..riiiiiing...riiiiing…_

_I am here! I am here! I am here! Click!_

"Hello, Toshinori?"

"REGGIE!"

"Ah, you're so loud sometimes man, are you in your All Might form?"

"I am! What's the occasion? Gonna cash in on those favors I owe you?" All Might asks referring to the few times Reggie took hits for All Might when All Might was working on US soil, and even letting All Might have a place to stay for a while.

"Other than having you reconsider your Detroit smash to be renamed Salmon Bay Smash?" Reggie asked

"Oh no, I'd never do that! But I can do other things, almost anything."

"Well, it's about Delsin. He's in a big mess."

"Oh, I see, and can I assume you wish to send him over to Japan to try and get him into the hero school I'll be teaching at for a year?"

"Yes exactly. How'd you know?"

"Well, based on his quirk I figured it would only be a matter of time when he would absorb a quirk and have to leave since I know the US isn't very fond of people with quirks. I should know, I got a lot of flack because of it, for being, what was it? A condom?"

"I think you mean conduit."

"Yes, a conduit. It's quite the derogatory word. But anyways, he can come here, he'll stay with me if that's fine. He'll have to go to junior high since out schools are different here."

"Yeah, that'll be fine! Thanks Toshi, I really appreciate it, how many favors do I have now?"

"You have one favor left Reggie, geez, I feel like a genie."

In the background a voice calls out for All Might.

"Looks like I have to go, I'll get some rooms set up for him for quirk training and living and I know he likes art so an art studio. I'll also cover the plane ticket, I'll have it be for tomorrow."

"That-that's fantastic, thank you so much, Delsin is going to like it. Call you later, All Might."

_Beep_

Reggie thinks to how much of an opportunity Delsin now has. Practically a hot shot to being a pro, and he could even come back home to do hero work or stay over there.

Reggie walks back into the Longhouse to see that Betty made Delsin a huge sub.

"Is there another one for me?" Reggie asks

"I don't know, officer, is there?"

"I'll make it myself." Reggie walks over to the Longhouse kitchen and grabs some ingredients to make a simple sandwich. As he does he begins to tell the two about the conversation he had with Toshinori. "So Toshinori said it's perfectly fine, he owed me so it'll work out all fine. Just some small things. The school years are different so instead of starting a 4 year high school, you're going back to junior high."

"What the hell? Why's it so different there?" Delsin responds with a mouth full of his sandwich.

"I don't know why it's different, but Toshinori has allowed you to stay at his house. He's preparing some rooms for you, he mentioned 3. A bedroom, a quirk training room to help you control your quirk, and an art room."

"An art room?" Delsin asks another question. "What does he know about me, have I met him before?"

"Yeah, remember the young man with the big blonde hair and huge muscles?"

"Ohhh, I remember him, you and him were working cases when you just started being a cop. He's a conduit as well, what was his quirk? Super strength?"

"Something like that, well he was in an accident which halted the amount of time he could do his hero work, he now has two forms, a regular and muscle form when he uses his quirk now."

"Ohh, okay, so is he all skinny and looks like an anorexic?" Delsin asks

"Basically."

"Some ground rules, I should only do my art in the art room Toshinori is providing unless someone wants me to do some art for them. I'm in a new place and it would honestly be pretty bad if I got caught out there doing stuff, especially since there's more conduits out there, the pros might be a bit too serious."

"Yeah, basically it. Otherwise you don't do many bad things, you're always vandalising everything so when you're over there don't do it unless it's in the art room Toshinori is providing. And don't give Toshinori a hard time, he's a friend and he might take dealing with you as my last 'you owe me.'"

"Alright alright, I won't get in his hair too much. So when am I going?"

"Tomorrow, Al- er Toshinori is buying us a ticket for you to go so start packing some stuff, I'll drive you to the apartment and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Alright, let's say bye to Betty and I'll wrap up this sub."

After Reggie and Delsin said their goodbye and drove off, in the truck Raggie made some rules now that Delsin has a quirk.

"Don't use your quirk in the house, I don't want to patch up any burnt holes or if you hit a water, gas, or electric line."

"Alright, got it. So Toshinori is the number one hero in Japan…" Delsin says out loud searching through the internet on his phone. "So, Toshinori's hero name is … All Might?"

"Yeah, it's All Might."

"Wait, you know, All Might, AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!"

"Yeah I never told you, we had work to do and I guess it slipped my mind for years afterwards."

"All Might owes you favors as well? What did you do? Take a truck for him?"

"Actually I helped teach him some English, got him a few dates, and the occasional bullet. Pro's are human and All Might isn't bulletproof." Reggie states leading to a moment of silence, but he starts to talk about Delsin's new quirk. "Sooooo, you have Fetch's Neon now huh? You want me to list off the things she can do? I've seen her in action."

"Uhh yeah sure." Delsin opens up a note app on his phone to make a list of what he could possibly do, he doesn't know if things will change or not.

"Well, there's this fast healing conduits have, she has super speed, she shoots light out of her hands, when she uses her super speed she can jump really high, she has these light grenades that slow people down and her super move makes things float and she shoots out a lot of little beams. Umm, I think that's it, oh, she also has to fuel it through means of light, so electricity can work as well, or lights, but once she drains lights they won't turn on for a while. You got all that?"

"So, speed, jumps, grenade, drain, beams of light. I also saw when she uses her super speed she leaves a trail of light behind."

"Oh yeah, that stuff is pretty cool. I'm still surprised you haven't accidentally copied another emitter quirk." Reggie added

"Yeah, I don't really know what came over me. I was freaking out, I didn't put my glove on and then we shook hands, and then boom. I was out for a second but I saw something, well, someone, after the light blew up."

"What did you see?"

"I saw someone who looked like her, but a guy version, he didn't seem to have any powers, but he did have a sick mohawk."

"Oh, you must've also seen into her memories, I think you saw her brother. She's talked about him at the precinct, but he died from an opioid OD."

"So I guess when I absorb a quirk, I also see into their memories for a bit."

"That's pretty freaky Dell. Anyways, disconnect your phone, we're here." Delsin gets out of the car as Reggie talks to him. "There's some suitcases in the closet, there's two of them I think and the other is a bag."

"Can I pack my Juul?"

"No."

"My dab pens and carts?"

"If you think you can smuggle it sure, I don't know where you get this stuff."

"Isn't it bad for a cop to advise someone to smuggle drugs across international borders?"

"You're gonna be gone from home, plus it's a pretty kickass pen."

"What do you mean, oh, you've used it before, I had a feeling someone used it."

"Shut up and get packed."

Delsin opened up the front doors and ran up the stairs to the apartment and into the closet to grab the two suitcases, drop them off in his room, and then to the kitchen where their speaker so he could play music while he packed and also walked his clothes.

"Great, let's get to packing for the Land of The Rising Sun." Delsin says as he plays some music in the background.

Delsin packed up plenty of underwear and pants, socks, hats, and packing up some shoes.

But while he was jamming and packing, he didn't hear someone run up his building to his window.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

Delsin looks around his room to see someone at his window. It's Fetch. He walks over towards the winder lowering the volume of his music and opens the window.

"Hey there copycat, there was a noise complaint here."

"You know Reg got this place because it's sound proof."

"Yeah well, I could hear it from the window, anyways, that's not actually why I'm here. Reggie sent me here to check up on you. I'm the only pro in the area to be cool with the police since they help out with my drug busts. I'm also here, to see if you want me to help train your new quirk, since you copied mine."

"Oh, did Reg send you?" Delsin asks turns away back to folding and packing his clothes. "And train my new quirk? What, is it gonna be like those cartoon training montages?"

"No it won't be like a cartoon training montage, it'll be just training. Seeing how you shoot your laser beams, your running, see if you absorbed any grenades or my telekinesis. I know you got the fast healing American conduits normally have."

"Alright fine. I leave in a couple days so I've got plenty of time to at least get used to it. I'll go down the stairs."

"Just jump out. The new healing factor lets you jump from higher places than normal, if not I'll carry you to the training site." Fetch says as she jumps towards the ground.

Delsin looks out his window to look down to see that Fetch is perfectly fine.

"If I jump, you'll teach me right?" Delsin yells out the question to the pro.

"Yeah! We can do that! We can do another thing I got planned for today!" Fetch replies

"Alright, I kind of like surprises!" Delsin replied getting ready to jump by pumping himself up and grabbing his phone and earphones. "Okay Delsin, you got this, you got this, you got this."

"Come on!"

Delsin looks out his window to the ground to see Fetch.

"Alright, just, give me a moment!" Delsin goes to the other side of his room and storms right over to the window and jumps out. "Oh fuuuck."

_Thud_

Delsin lands on his feet but immediately falls to his side clutching his legs.

"Wow, seems like you've got some guts, c'mon, we can walk it over there, or I can carry you there." Fetch asks

"Umm, carry me?" Delsin asks feeling the shock of the fall in his legs. "I don't think I've been a conduit long enough to have an effective healing factor."

"That's true, you're an unusual case since your quirk absorbs other quirks. I'll 'carry' you. I'll just hold you by your neck, just stand straight." Fetch instructs as she grabs the back of Delsin's head and straightens his neck with her forearm like Quicksilver in Days of Future Past. "Great, now, let's go!" Fetch exclaims as her body glows and she runs trailing wispy neon lights behind her and neon afterimages until she gets to an abandoned warehouse in an old industrial area.

"Oh man, I think I need to throw up." Delsin blurts out as he runs off to another warehouse and throws up on the side of the building. Once he finishes he walks back over to Fetch.

"C'mon, this is my place, I've got some water inside for you to drink and some mouthwash for you."

"Thanks Fetch, hopefully when I have that superspeed I won't throw up." Delsin says as he walks into the warehouse.

Delsin follows Fetch over to her fridge to get water and to her bathroom to get some mouthwash. Once he's done he follows her to an open space.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Delsin asks as he gets a swig of water.

"You're going to shoot some lasers, I brought in a hunk of metal you should be able to hit. It might be the same as mine, but it could change like how a conduit's kid will have a variation on the quirk. So try shooting some lasers out of your palm. Think about how a laser pointer works, or the Death Star, how it charges and shoots."

"Cool, so the metal is Alderaan then?"

"Exactly. Have an outstretched arm and open palm and charge and shoot." Fetch does a quick example of charging her purple neon and shooting it.

"Okay, so outstretch, open palm, and think about the Death Star charging up." Delsin feels it, but nothing happens. "Umm, okay, let's try firing. Uhh, cool, here we go." Delsin imagines the Death Star firing, but nothing happens.

"Okay, well maybe this is one change that's happened. Try something like a finger gun. And think about Han Solo's gun. Try to see if that imagery would work." Fetch suggests as she takes a Charlie's Angels pose with a finger gun.

"Okay, I can try that." Delsin takes a pose with the finger gun and thinks about how Han Solo's gun fires and how it shoots out a laser. He sees a small ball of blue neon glow and thinks about firing it. But the glow sits there.

"Move your thumb, like the hammer on a revolver." Fetch offers as she shows the motion of moving her thumb.

"Okay, boom." Delsin puts his thumb down like the hammer on a gun and a stream of blue neon shoots out of his hand and hits the metal, shooting right through. "Holy shit. I guess the change is the firing mechanic huh?"

"That's pretty cool Dell. Keep going, I'll make some targets on here so you can have some target practice."

"So that I can get accurate, or more precise? Cause Accuracy is about the target but precision is like the grouping of the shots or something right?"

"I don't know, maybe?." Fetch replies. "I haven't been in school in ages man. After high school I went to get my certification to be a hero shortly after by brother died from an OD, which is getting to that surprise. You're gonna help me with a drug bust Dell. I convinced Reggie to let you do it if you want. But only if I deem you worthy after our training. Now, take some shots while I find more metal sheets for you to practice your sharpshooter aim, feel free to play some music, I know you have your earpods on you." Fetch walks out to grab some scrap sheet metal in the area before yelling back, "Try to gauge the damage you can deal as well! You don't want to kill anyone."

"Alright." Delsin simply replies as he fishes through his pocket to find it in his phone and earpods. "Let's play some, Kanye." Delsin scrolls through his music to find the Chicago rapper.

Delsin then went to work using his finger gun style of shooting his neon blasts, but did take to time to see if using an open palm could work but it never did. He did try with other fingers, it worked, but he wasn't very good with his aim. He tried some tricks like moving his hands in a piston motion shooting off four shots with each hand everytime one got outstretched.

He played some western songs and tried a Clint Eastwood impression on the hunk of metal, but then after that his blasts couldn't penetrate the metal anymore. If anything he just became a laser pointer.

"Hey, I saw you tear it up with that piston arm machine gun action, tore up that piece of metal quick, but I also said to gauge your damage output. I brought some more sheets, and by some I mean two more, but we're going to take a pause and let you get some energy. Your powersource might've changed as well so I don't know if this will work for you." Fetch motions for Delsin to follow her.

"Now that you mention it, the last blasts I did felt a lot weaker than in the beginning." Delsin pointed out

"Because you've run out of energy, or power. You need to be conscious about it, kind of like an ammo bar in video games, you need to refill your reserves. It can be bad if you go too low, it might lock you out of super speed if you don't get enough of a charge. Our type of quirk is usually efficient but we still need to be wary. Anyways, I usually get my energy by draining the light from neon signs, and there's plenty around the city where Reggie's precinct is."

"Okay, so how do I mentally visualize this so I can get more energy?" Delsin asks

"Well, I kind of think of it like there's an invisible rope I pull the light out of the signs." Fetch explains as they come up on a large neon sign in a room in the warehouse. "I pull it in like this." Fetch makes a pulling motion towards her as the light comes out of the light tubes and go into her body.

"That looked pretty cool. So, just like, pull an invisible rope huh?" Delsin asks

"Yeah, should be simple enough, you've pulled a rope before right?"

"Yeah I've pulled a rope before. Let me try it." Delsin does a pulling motion, but no light comes out. "I'm pulling the rope, I don't get it." Delsin keeps trying furiously with both hands frantically pulling an invisible rope.

"Dell, c'mon, things change so maybe have a different approach, maybe you need to touch the object like how batteries need to touch the powerslots in devices for it to work, maybe you're like that." Fetch offers up the idea, it seemed like a long shot, it might've been that he was visualizing it wrong.

"So I just touch it then. Cool." Delsin takes a breath, spins once and touches the light, instead of pulling he thinks about how plants dig into the ground for nutrients and he 'dug' his imaginary roots into the light rod and drained its light.

"Wow, I was just kidding about the whole touching it thing. Well, you're going to japan and there's plenty of lights over there. You can also absorb high amounts of power but it'll probably make you hyperactive, I have a generator here for when I drain myself too much after an active patrol. You can also heal wounds faster. Conduits who need to have a power source have this ability, it can't heal like a missing limb or anything, but it'll plug up a clean GSW."

"GSW?" Delsin asks if she means what he things she means.

"Gunshot wound. You're not bulletproof as a conduit, but you can take a beating." Fetch points out. "It'll sometimes leave scars as well. And healing takes up energy and nutrients so be sure to have a snack often. Now, since you're charged up a bit, let's get to your super speed." Fetch leads Delsin back over to the front door of the warehouse.

"Okay, so how do you visualize your running?" Delsin asks as he takes off his jacket.

"You're gonna need your jacket, the wind makes it colder." Fetch tells him before he could put it down. "I visualize, The Flash."

"The Flash? The pro from Central City?" Delsin asks with a small chuckle covering his mouth with his hands. "Okay, makes sense since he's a speed type hero."

"There's nothing wrong with drawing inspiration, if you want you can think of his hero rival Quicksilver. Heck, even me." Fetch says with a smirk. "C'mon, we're gonna run around the area and whoever is in front makes up the route as they go. You can listen to music as well, put your earpods under your hoodie and cover your ears with that beanie on your head."

"Alright. Sounds pretty good." Delsin says adjusting his earpods. "Good thing I'm wearing running shoes." he adds as he covers his ears with his beanie.

"C'mon, play some music, we'll run normally and I'll gradually pick up speed until we have light trains and then we're off." Fetch says as she takes on a light jog and gradually picks up the pace. "You can also think about the way a glow stick moves in the dark how it can trail light when you move it fast enough, or a sparkler. Anything to help visualize the way you'll get when you run." Fetch offers advice as she breaks into a run.

"Okay, I think I got it. So … like …. THIS!" Delsin yells out as blue light trails behind him and he zooms past Fetch leaving fading afterimages of him running and bright wispy trails of neon in is wake.

"Oh man, he might be faster than me." Fetch says under her breath as she blasts her way following him with her purple trails.

Thanks to Delsin's blue trails Fetch was able to catch up.

"You pulled a fast one on me!" Fetch yelled out.

"You did say that the quirk absorption would have a variation, so maybe I'm faster?"

"Yeah, but there must be a trade off then, maybe you don't have my telekinesis or grenades." Fetch says theorizing on the cause.

"I don't know, but I do like this! I hope I don't throw up later!" Delsin runs faster taking twists and turns in the area while laughing like a maniac.

* * *

**A/N : Hello, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and like the changes made to the Neon power. Please leave a review if you'd like, a follow or favorite. Anyways, hope you liked and have a good day! :D**


End file.
